¿¡RESFRIADO?
by Dead shall speak now
Summary: LONGFIC. Soul se contagia de un virus, que lo va a dejar en cama por 7 días, en los que tendrá que ser cuidado por Maka. Lo que al principio era una tortura para él, comenzará a ser el nacimiento de un nuevo sentimiento. SOULXMAKA PESIMOSUMMARY. R


**Hola gente! Hoy les traigo el prólogo de mi primer longfic de Soul Eater... estoy muy emocionada por seguir escribiendo! :D es que tengo tantas ideas en la cabeza que no me puedo aguantar, ojalá les guste, es bastante tierna la historia jijijij OBVIAMENTE es un SoulxMaka y va a tener un poco de las otras parejas OBVIAS xD pero casi nada. En este fic la edad estimada que le tengo a los personajes es de unos... 16 años? sí... esa es la edad más o menos. En fin, no les quito más tiempo y gozen!**

_Disclaimer:_ Soul Eater no me pertenece... ya saben de quien es xDD

* * *

Prólogo: Soul Contagiado. **[N/A: GOMEN POR EL TITULO AL BORDE, pero es que GAYfiction no me deja ponerlo al medio 77]**

Domingo por la Mañana

-Despiértate dormilón- dijo una voz dulce entrando en una habitación.

-Ahh… cinco minutos más por favor- respondió otra voz.

-No Soul, además ya está listo el desayuno-

-Ugh… está bien- respondió el albino levantándose.

-Además hoy…- Maka iba a abrir las cortinas cuando… -¿Es un bonito día?-

Todo el cielo de Death City estaba cubierto por unas gruesas nubes grises, no se podía ver el sol… y si no fuera por los postes de luz, parecería noche.

-Wow- fue lo único que Soul pudo decir.

-Qué extraño… nunca había visto un día más feo, en fin, ya levántate Soul- dijo Maka saliendo de la alcoba.

-¡Pero si ya estoy de pie, mujer!- alegó el agredido.

* * *

Después de desayunar y vestirse, la rubia se dirigió a leer un libro de 850 páginas y Soul prefirió prender su notebook a navegar por la net. Buscando en sus distintas páginas favoritas, vió un aviso que lo dejó bastante sorprendido. El nuevo CD de metallica comenzaría a venderse en Death City este día en la noche. Y justo Soul tenía la suma exacta de dinero para comprarlo, aunque…

Miró hacia afuera nuevamente, las nubes seguían ahí, intactas, ni siquiera el fuerte viento las podía mover de donde estaban.

-Nubes espesas que no se mueven es igual a lluvia segura- dijo Maka, asustando a la guadaña.

-¿Lluvia?- preguntó.

-Nah… no creo que sea para tanto, solo bromaba… ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto? ¿Acaso tienes algo planeado para la noche?-

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, tonta plana-

-¡¡MAKA CHOP!!-

* * *

Más tarde cuando Soul despertó **[N/A: LOL xd]**

-Nyaaa… Soul-kun despierta- murmuró una mujer sensualmente.

-Ugh… ¿¡BLAIR!?- gritó Soul abriendo sus ojos.

-Ayy…me alegra tanto que hayas despertado nyaaa- dijo ella subiéndose encima de él.

-Blair por favor no… ¡sal! __- imploró el chico intentando sacarse a la bruja de encima.

-Ahhh… eres muy aburrido- dijo la felina bajándose de la cama.

-¿Y Maka?- preguntó el albino.

-Maka-chan está preparando la merienda nya-

-¿¡LA MERIENDA!? ¿¡CUANTO TIEMPO ESTUVE DORMIDO!?- preguntó Soul exaltado y nervioso.

-Nyaa… Soul-kun durmió sólo unas 7 horas-

-Uff… aún no son las 21:30-

-…Hola Soul…- dijo una voz entrando en el cuarto, era Maka, quien le hizo un gesto con los ojos a Blair, ella asintió y salió de la habitación, la guadaña tragó saliva.

-Uhm… M-Maka… ¿Estás enfadada?- preguntó tímidamente.

-Ponte de pie- dijo ella de manera tajante. Él obedeció de manera casi automática.

-¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir con tus insultos Soul?- preguntó la técnico. El ojirojos bajó la mirada.

-Lo siento… te prometo que no lo volveré a…-

-¿Hacer? Siempre dices lo mismo-

-P-pero esta vez va en serio… te lo prometo- dijo el extendiendo su mano hacia ella. Ella suspiró rendida.

-Más te vale- dijo ella estrechando su mano. -¿Vas a comer?- preguntó ahora de manera mucho más dulce.

-Sí… después de todo no almorcé- respondió el sonriendo.

-…Y me vas a contar que es lo que vas a hacer a la noche- agregó ella bromeando.

-Está bieeeen-

* * *

Domingo por la Noche

-Esto no es cool-

-¡No te desanimes Soul! Mañana podrás ir- dijo Maka consolándolo.

-¡Pero yo quería ser el primero en obtenerlo!- respondió el albino sin despegar la mirada de la ventana. Afuera llovía como nunca lo había hecho Death City.

-Bah, es lo mismo…-

-No es lo mismo, yo quería el nuevo CD de metallica ahora- reclamó Soul como un niño pequeño.

-Me aburrí, no voy a seguir debatiendo con un inmaduro como tú, y mejor ándate a dormir, mañana nos vamos a juntar con Tsubaki y Black Star para entrenar- dijo Maka dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Soul gruñó. En realidad la lluvia no era tanto para que le prohibiera ir a comprar su CD, pero Maka le había prohibido salir por el frío… y si no le hacía caso, de seguro le llegaría un buen Maka-Chop en la cabeza. Fue ahí cuando una idea iluminó su cabeza.

Entró a su pieza y sacó un polerón grueso. Luego miró hacia la habitación de su técnico, quien ya estaba profundamente dormida, sonrió maliciosamente.

Se dirigió a la puerta de entrada y la abrió de la manera más silenciosa posible, para no despertar a la chica. Dejó la puerta semi abierta y se dirigió a su cuarto. Amontonó todas sus almohadas bajó el cobertor de la cama para que pareciera él, así Maka pensaría que él no salió de casa. Después regresó a la puerta, salió y cerró la puerta con sumo cuidado.

* * *

Afuera la lluvia seguía cayendo como si nada, dejando a Soul empapado casi automáticamente. Corrió por las calles rápidamente, casi se sorprendió de sí mismo al ver lo rápido que había llegado al centro de la ciudad. Toda la gente estaba con paraguas o con abrigos y bufandas, el rió… pensaba que la gente estaba exagerando, hasta que pasó al lado de una tienda de televisores **[N/A: últimamente uso mucho esto de la tienda de teles xDD] **Estaban pasando las noticias, así que Soul decidió detenerse a mirarlas.

_-"Esta imparable lluvia ha traído más que agua a Death City, un virus está recorriendo las calles, así que les recomendamos abrigarse bien, o si no permanecer en casa hasta mañana. Los síntomas son picazón de garganta, nariz tapada y una fuerte jaqueca, si llega a sentir uno o dos de estos síntomas, les rogamos ir o llamar a un médico lo antes posible. El virus consiste en mucha fiebre, resfrío y tos… hasta ahora, ya que no sabemos que más podría sucedes con las personas infectadas y…-_

-Ahh… mi cabeza… Ay… duele- el ojirojos empezó a sentir una fuerte jaqueca que lo obligó a apoyarse en la pared de la tienda. Después de eso sintió un intenso mareo, seguido de unas intensas ganas de vomitar.

_-¡Recibimos información! Nos acaban de decir que las personas recientemente infectadas puedes sentir un enorme mareo… seguido de un desmayo y…-_

-No puede ser- murmuró Soul, comenzando a ver todo neblinoso. –No puedo… desmayarme… tengo que llegar a… a casa… Maka…-

-¡¡¡¡SOUL!!!!- alguien alcanzó a gritar, llegando rápidamente a él. Pero el albino ya había cerrado sus ojos.

* * *

-¿Va a estar bien doctor?- escuchó la guadaña. Eran sollozos, el llanto de una chica, era Maka.

-¿M-M-Maka?- preguntó, su voz sonaba muy débil. La cabeza aun le dolía, tenía un enorme ardor en la garganta y le costaba respirar.

-¡Soul!- la rubia reaccionó y abrazó a su arma.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué estoy en cama?- preguntó.

-Te desmayaste, estás infectado con el virus A.I.7.- respondió el doctor, dejando unas cajas en la mesa de noche. **[N/A: el virus no existe, lo inventé yo XD].**

-P-Pero yo… ¿Quién me trajo hasta aquí?- preguntó él.

-Fui yo Soul, tú juras que yo no iba a pensar que tu ibas a salir de todas formas… y creíste que me iba a tragar el viejo truco de los cojines- respondió Maka.

-…Gracias…- murmuró Soul, su garganta le lastimaba bastante.

-Bueno yo ya me tengo que ir, recuerda que vas a tener que estar en cama por 7 días y debes ingerir este analgésico en la mañana y este jarabe por la noche. Si Soul tiene fiebre, vas a tener que darle una gotita de este otro remedio y ponerle un paño mojado en la frente… y intenta que no se agite demasiado- dijo el doctor poniéndose su sombrero y abriendo su paraguas.

-Entendido doctor… venga lo llevaré a la salida- dijo Maka. Soul se quedó acostado con la boca abierta.

-¿¡SIETE DÍAS!? ¿¡AL CUIDADO DE MAKA!?- pensó Soul. –¿En que me he metido ahora?-

* * *

**CHAN CHAN CHAAAAN! ._. bueeeno esto no es TAN intrigante, pero algo es algo :D nose cuando suba el primer cap oficial... tal vez la proxima semana? eso espero xD se que el cap estuvo un poco corto y rapido, pero es que... ugh en realidad no se como defenderme xDDDD Ojala les haya gustado y espero que me dejen un reviewsito corto aunque sea, ustedes saben que su opinión es sumamente importante para mí. **

_NOS VEMOS/LEEMOS LUEGO! -Sandraacute ;D_

**PD.: Alguien a podido hablar con Azabache?? yo le he mandado varios mensajes y no me ha respondido ninguno D:**


End file.
